I'm Calling You
by DarkAngelRaven
Summary: She heard nothing. Felt nothing. Except for the waves around her ankle. They lapped at her knees as she slowly walked deeper. Before long, they were at her neck. She was one step away from going under. She heard a voice over the waves.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Calling You

Rated T

I do not own Teen Titans.

Rob/Rae

A/N: Hey people tell me if this is any good. Thanks.

She heard nothing. Felt nothing. Except for the waves around her ankle. They lapped at her knees as she slowly walked deeper. Before long, they were at her neck. She was one step away from going under. She heard a voice over the waves.

"Raven, stop!" She wanted to laugh at the pathetic plea the human made. She didn't because Happy was locked away in Nevermore. When suddenly she was yanked from the water. Robin noticed that she didn't struggle or make any type of threat.

"Let me go Richard." Her voice even more dead sounding than usual.

"What are you doing, Raven?" He asked the still figure in his arms. She looked at him and he saw no light in her eyes.

"I'm swimming. Go back to Starfire. I'm fine." She uttered in the deadest tone. It scared him see her like this. She was usually so strong. Now she was only an empty shell.

"No. I want answers. We haven't seen you step foot out of your room for three weeks. I want answers." he looked into her dead purple eyes. The ones that once had so much life.

"You want answers. You got them, but don't say that you understand because I don't want you pity. I'm only part of Raven. I'm Depression. Raven hid her other emotions by locking them in their respective territory. All but me, Sadness, and Rejection. It was easy to take over her mind. We simply told her truth."

"What truth?"

"About you. She loved you. She lusted over you. All her other emotions had loved you. Every part, even Rage. Then she locked them away when we showed her truth. You would never love her back. You would always pick Starfire first. Not once did you ever talk to her unless you wanted something. She thought she was happy as long as she could be near you. That was a lie. She knew it. We told her that no matter how many of your problems she helped you solve, you would never love her. She locked her emotions away in hope that the feeling would go away. Now she wants to die. It's better than seeing all of you happy and feeling only pain." her depressed voice stated. Robin thought about what this girl in his arms had told him.

He debated on if it was true. He realized that he had to convince her-Raven's emotion clone-that she was indeed loved and cherished by those she called friend. He thought that since Raven always had a solution to his problems, she didn't have any of her own other than the Trigon bit. He never realized that she loved him. As more than her leader and friend. He also realized that he loved her as well. He would have died from the inside out if she went through with what she was doing before he interrupted it.

"Raven. I love you. I would never let myself live with the fact if you died because you thought I felt otherwise. I need you." She looked him in the eye and said,

"Liar. You love Starfire. Not me. No one loves me..." Robin knew this was Depression talking. Not his Raven. To emphasize his point he brought her closer to him. He kissed her in a sweet yet passionate way. Raven's emotion clone was so shocked that she had lost her hold over the true Raven. Raven gasped and pushed back from the embrace. She realized what she was doing and what she had almost done. She was Raven again. Although Robin stopped the kiss, he didn't let go of her body. She uttered the very words he wanted to hear than kissed him again. "I love you too."

"How come I found you out here? I usually go to the roof to find you, not by the ocean."

"I guess my soul was calling to yours and you."

"Don't worry Raven. I won't ever hang up the phone. Especially if it means losing you."

AN: so sweet! I might make it a two shot If I get enough reviews. I'm asking for six or more DIFFERENT people. Thank you. And thanks to those who have commented already. I think you guys are great and thanks for feed back. I dont love flames but they help me write better so flame me if you want.

-DarkAngelRaven


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is to all the people who reviewed. Love ya. keep in mind that this is only my second one shot. Thanks. This takes place ten years later. **

**I don't own Teen Titans. **

****Raven glanced down at the child crouched beside her. Rae could feel the aura of Nightwing just out of view.

"When are we going to kick some bad guy butt, Mother?" Nightingale questioned in scarcely more than a whisper.

"When tryout father gives the orders." Raven answered gently. She heard Richard chuckle behind her. "What's so funny?"

"Remember how much you hated doing what you were told when we were younger."

"Yes. But listening to you is what saved my life. Or do you forget that night?"

"How could I? I felt a need unlike any other build up in me until I had to go up onto the roof. I've never regretted it." Nightwing stated pulling her close. Much like they did on that night. Ten years ago.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Let me go Richard." Her voice even more dead sounding than usual._

_"What are you doing, Raven?" He asked the still figure in his arms. She looked at him and he saw no light in her eyes._

_"I'm swimming. Go back to Starfire. I'm fine." She uttered in the deadest tone. It scared him see her like this. She was usually so strong. Now she was only an empty shell._

_"No. I want answers. We haven't seen you step foot out of your room for three weeks. I want answers." he looked into her dead purple eyes. The ones that once had so much life._

_**FlashBack ends**_

Raven and Robin, now called Nightwing, had left the Titans shortly after that night. Slade had left and the villains were not that hard to defeat, even at BeastBoy's skill level. They had decided the Teen Titans were no longer Teens. they were now all adults. Raven and Robin became much like Batman. BeastBoy and Cyborg trained new Titans. Starfire had went back to Tamaran to rule with Speedy as her husband. It had taken them a year after that night, to become married with all their teammates involved. Argent, Speedy, and BumbleBee made it to the ceremony. A year later Raven was pregnant with Nightingale.

"I love you Richard."

"I know." Raven swatted him annoyed. "I love you, too, my love."

"Can we go kick some butt, now?" Nightingale interrupted. Both dark birds chuckled and jumped smoothly off the roof to punish those who broke the crime once again.

Richard added afterwards,"I never hung up the phone."


End file.
